Waited Too Long
by The Meaning Of Haste
Summary: After several reoccurin dreams Sirius has decided that it's past time to share his feelin gwith the one he loves. SBRL slash


Waited Too Long 

Disclaimer: I promise none of it is mine! It all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing it, but I'll but it back in their box when I'm done! Besides, who really believes that this is all mine anyway?

XXXX

He was walking the grounds with Remus. It was late at night, but neither seemed to care. A slow drizzle began to fall around them, and instead of doing the logical thing and going back to the castle, they ran to the cover of a large willow tree. The dense branches blocked the water, letting only an occasional drop come through. The lycan's shaggy brown hair was hanging damp in his amber eyes. Even in his dream Sirius Black felt the familiar clench of his stomach. His senses and desires took control of his mind and body and at the moment they were all pointed at the wet boy in front of him. He found that he had quickly moved to pin the shorter boy against the wooden trunk, their faces' only mere inches apart. Keeping one hand on Remus' chest, he snaked the other behind his neck, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Sirius pulled back, not wanting to ask to much, but a mysterious grin flitted across the brunette's face as he grabbed Sirius by his red and gold striped tie and pulled him roughly against him, wrapping a leg around his knees to keep him in place. As their tongues battled for dominance over each other Remus flipped them, pinning the animagus against the smooth bark. He nibbled Sirius' bottom lip briefly before pulling away. Sirius gave a small whimper that was quickly turned into a deep moan when Remus began to nibble lightly on his ear. "Beg Sirius," he growled huskily before moving down to attack his neck. The only coherent noises Sirius found himself able to make though where moans, which seemed to be enough.

"Sirius! Oi Sirius! Come on Sirius wake up," a voice muttered angrily though the darkness. It was just enough to wake Sirius enough but he slowly began to drift back to sleep. "Come on you mutt get your ass out of bed! Hey Sirius, Remus is walking around nude, trying to find his boxers and look, he's about to come over here, best get up."

The black haired teen sat up quickly in bed, looking around at his surroundings before letting a disappointed frown cross his face. "That was cold James," he muttered darkly.

"No, it was necessary, but you could definitely use a nice cold shower. Jesus mate, with all the moaning and groaning you where doing you're lucky I was the only one that woke up during the night and that I had enough sense to put a silencing charm around your bed or else he would have heard you this time. 'Oh Remus!'", James said, mocking Sirius and receiving a glare from his friend who was blushing. "Bout time you felt a little more guilty and a little less horny about your little night escapades," James muttered.

Sirius's blush deepened. "Sorry James, didn't ask for them, don't mind them to much, but I certainly didn't ask to fall for Moony. It just happened," he said apologetically.

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, now go take a cold shower before we miss breakfast."

XXXX

When they got to the Great Hall they found it almost empty. The only Gryffindors left at the table were the missing Marauders, looking rather bored. Remus was engrossed in a large, and rather dull looking book while Peter was fiddling with his fork, when he caught sight of the two, he waved vigorously.

Sirius took a deep breath and put on his usual 'care-free' façade and walked over to the table sitting down next to Remus. The shorter boy looked up and muttered a quick 'hello' before turning back to his thick text, barely taking time to notice that Sirius was sitting about a foot farther from him than usual.

They boys ate quickly before hurrying off to their first and most boring class of the day. Professor Binns began a long and very dull lecture on a goblin war that had occurred around 7 AD. Remus immediately, began jotting down notes on the subject while most of the class began to tune the ghost out. Sirius was not paying any attention to the lecture ,and if asked later he probably couldn't have told you a thing about it, all of his thoughts and attention was focused on last nights dream, while his eyes were glued tot he back of a certain boys head.

A folded piece of parchment flew onto his desk and he looked around to see James watching him expectantly from across the isle.

'Stop drooling Padfoot' 

Sirius glared across the isle before scribbling back a response and passing it back.

'I'm no you prat.' 

'Mr. Prongs would like to insist that you are.'

'Mr. Padfoot would like to insist that you stuff it!' 

'_Oh, still touchy about being woken up before you got a good shag?'_

'**Shove off.'**

'_Sorry, I thought you where comfortable with liking him though?"_

'**I did to. But I'm just stressed right now.'**

'_Why?'_

'Do you really have to ask?' 

'_If I didn't would I have?"_

'**I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands off of him. I mean, look at him, he's gorgeous. It's about like how you used to be with Lily, except that I've never been that much of a prat, and he has no idea.'**

'_Aw, someone's in love.'_

'**Shut up.'**

'Fine, but before I leave you alone I have one little piece of advice.'

'**Which is…?'**

'Just snog him.'

XXXXXXXXX

Classes seemed to go on for forever and it wasn't just because it was a Friday. Finally the last bell of the day rang and class room doors all over the caslte where flung open as students poured out to get their favorite spots out side. The Marauders where the only ones that knew they didn't need to be in a rush to get outside. They always sat under the same oak tree and after the middle of their second year no one had tried to steal it from them. They opened the large oak doors and where greeted with bright sunshine and a clear blue sky.

They flopped down beneath the shade of their tree and became involved in a variety of activities. The hours passed by quickly and the sun was beginning to set as the students began to head inside. As none of them felt like being confined to the Great Hall for dinner, James announced that he and Peter would go and nick some food from the kitchens. Before they walked away James knelt down and whispered, "Now," to Sirius.

Realizing it was now or never Sirius stood up and cleared his throat. Remus looked up from his book, flicking his hair out of his eyes in an adorable manner that made Sirius's insides squirm. "Yes Sirius?" He asked calmly, not knowing what to expect from him friend.

Sirius reached out his arm and after summoning his courage said. "I have something to show you."

Remus looked up at the tall boy as if studying him briefly before reaching out and grasping his hand. The feeling Remus' callused hand against his own sent shivers up and down Sirius's back as he lead him across the grounds. Realizing suddenly that they were still holding hands Sirius quickly withdrew his, a blush grazing his cheeks. Remus looked down at the ground his long hair blocking a grin.

The place Sirius was leading them to was a place he had discovered when they were all mad at him, after the Shrieking Shack incident. Across from the lake, on the side closest to the gates, there was a large clump of trees that was slightly separated from the Forbidden Forest. It was hardly large enough to call a forest or even woods. There were only about 40 large trees that formed a dense ring around a small clearing. The trees were so dense and arranged so closely together that you could only get in one way. You have to walk around to the back of the clump where there was a small trail that had been cut out. The trees were neatly trimmed so that the trail was about two feet wide and about 5 feet tall. Sirius led the brunette to the trail and heard him stop short. "You want me to go in there?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, I promise Moony, it's not bad. I'd never do anything to purposefully hurt you," he said standing at the entrance. He took two steps in, making shadows fall across his face. "You do trust me, right Moony?" He asked quietly, a small part of him scared that he would say no.

"Yes, I trust you Sirius," Remus said walking closer to the trail.

"Good, then follow me." With that, Sirius walked into the trees becoming blocked from view.

Remus sighed deeply and followed after him. From the outside the trail appeared much longer than it in actuality was. After about a minute the trees opened up into a small clearing. Sirius stood smiling by a small fire towards the middle. It wasn't large only about 5 yards wide in all directions, but it was gorgeous, with soft green grass that invited you to take off your shoes and a perfect view of the darkening sky. The stars where beginning to come out and the boys where glad for the small fire.

"When did you find this? How did you find this?" Remus said in awe, sitting down by the flames.

Sirius smiled sadly. "I found it after the Shrieking Shack. You weren't talking to me or even recognizing my existence so I finally couldn't take it anymore and ran out here. I was looking for either some large and vicious animal to come and eat me up or a way to get away from here. Well I found this place instead, and whenever things became to much for me I would always run out here, I guess it kind of goes with out saying that I was out here a lot. I just couldn't take having you mad at me."

Remus was watching his friend pace back and forth with hopeful eyes that the other was to preoccupied to notice. "Why was it so hard for you that I ignored you?" He asked cautiously

Sirius stopped his pacing and turning to look away from Remus and into the trees. "It hurt so bad because I love you," he said quietly, afraid of what the other boy would do.

He heard Remus stand up and hung his head sadly. James was wrong, there was no chance the Remus could ever except that, there was even less of a chance that he could ever return his feelings. The werewolf smiled and walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sirius tensed slightly, preparing himself for hateful words but all he heard was; "Do you really mean that?" He nodded his head and missed the look of joy that graced Remus' face. "Sirius this is great!" He said happily making the confused boy turn around.

"Why is it so great?" He asked quietly.

"Why do you think its great? It's great because I love you, you idiot!"

Sirius smiled widely. "Then I guess its time to take James' advice after all," he said before placing his lips gently on Remus'. The other boy wrapped his arms happily around his neck and returned the kiss. Sirius pulled back and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's waist. He lifted Remus up and settled him so his legs where wrapped around his waist. He spun the smaller boy around receiving a laugh. He left a sturdy hand on Remus' back and placed the other behind Remus' head pulling him into a needy kiss. Remus gasped at the intensity and Sirius quickly took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, tasting all corners and caverns of the boys mouth. Remus moaned happily before pulling back with a smile. Sirius slowly slid him off his hips and onto the ground. They shared one last slow kiss this time pouring in all the love they had been harboring for each other over the years.

The two boys laid down in the soft grass, Remus resting his head lightly on Sirius' chest listening to his heartbeat and feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest with every breath. They lazily gazed up at the stars no longer feeling as if anything could ever hurt them again.

XXXXXXX

Back up in the tower a raven-haired boy smiled as he looked out the window. "Do you think we should go look for them?" His companion asked nervously.

"No Pete, I'm sure they're doing just fine. Besides, I doubt they'd be very welcome to intrusions at the moment."

XXXXXXX

The End

XXXXXXX

A/N: Hello! Thanks so much for reading this, and I really hope yall liked it as much as I do! Please, please review! Heck, flames are even welcome because I could always do with a good laugh! Thanks again yall! And everyone who reviews gets 42 moral cookies!


End file.
